Una cita
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Una cita puede tener sus lados buenos y malos... descubranlos en este fic! (Y estoy de vuelta! )


Hola!!! Disculpen las demoras, es que no tenia internet ToT, y yo queria mandar este fic, que lo tengo listo hace mucho tiempo. Bien, ojala que les guste mucho!  
  
Ranma ½ "Una cita":  
  
Todo comenzó un lindo día en la ciudad de Nerima. Ranma y Ryoga querían ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones, que aseguraba acción al máximo. Pero no tenían nada de dinero. Además, no querían ir solos. Ranma tenia deseos de invitar a Akane, y Ryoga, iba a ir con Ukyo.  
  
- Vamos, Ranma, apuesto que Akane dirá que si.- Ryoga trataba de alentarlo para que Ranma invitara a Akane.- Tu sabes mejor que yo como es ella.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Pero nada, ahora debes demostrar tu valentía, invítala a salir  
  
- Claro, como para ti es tan fácil decirlo, tu ya tienes novia  
  
- No es mi culpa de que Ukyo no sea tan reservada  
  
- Me acuerdo cuando te dijo que tu le gustabas.- Ranma comenzó a reírse.- Te comenzó a salir sangre de narices, y tuvimos que llevarte a donde el doctor Tofu  
  
- No me lo recuerdes.- Ryoga estaba avergonzado.- Fue muy estúpido.  
  
- Pero al final, igual terminaron siendo novios.- Ranma suspiro.- Casi soy el Único chico que no tiene novia. Mousse esta con Shampoo, Kodachi con Gosunki, hasta el estúpido de Kuno ya tiene novia.  
  
- Si solo fueras capaz de decirle a Akane que te gusta  
  
- Crees que no lo he intentado? Cuando voy a decirle lo que siento, empiezo a sentir que mi estomago se revuelve, y empiezo a sudar, y tu mismo lo has visto, cada vez que le voy a decir algo, siempre termino diciéndole algo hiriente.  
  
- Quizás esta sea la vez en que no dirás algo estúpido. Quizás ahora si puedan hacerse algo mas que amigos.  
  
- Akane esta enojada conmigo.- Dijo Ranma con tristeza.- Porque ayer le rompí su falda favorita, y además la insulte.  
  
- Pídele disculpas.  
  
- Ya lo intente, pero no me habla.  
  
- Bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa, nos vemos mas rato.  
  
- Claro  
  
- Llámame si la invitaste  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
- Adiós.- Se dijeron los, mientras cada uno tomaba caminos distintos.  
  
Cuando Ranma entro a la casa, todos estaban cenando. Ranma se sentó, y por primera vez, no reclamo, no peleo por la comida, ni siquiera insulto a Akane. Estaba reuniendo el coraje para preguntarle a Akane. Por desgracia, todos lo molestaron durante la cena, menos Akane. Ella estaba muy dolida con Ranma, porque le había roto su falda favorita, y además, la había hecho llorar. Así que se había propuesto no aceptar de el nada por 1 semana, ni siquiera una palabra. No sabia el error que había cometido. Cuando todos fueron a dormir, Ranma subió a la habitación de Akane.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
- Quien es?.- Pregunto Akane  
  
- Akane, soy Ranma.  
  
Silencio absoluto  
  
- Akane, quiero preguntarte algo  
  
Nada  
  
- Bueno, tú lo quisiste  
  
Ranma pateo la puerta, y encontró a Akane escribiendo en su diario.  
  
- Akane, quiero decirte algo.- Akane no le contestaba. Ranma lo intento varias veces, pero fue en vano, Akane no le dirigía la palabra.  
  
- Muy bien, has lo que quieras!!!, Yo que venia a invitarte a un lugar.- Salió muy enojado.  
  
Akane se sentó en su cama, y comenzó a llorar "Solo venia a invitarme a salir, pensó"Y yo no le dije nada.  
  
Ranma se fue a su cuarto (Como ahora vivía su madre aquí, el tenia un cuarto en el sótano, y su madre dormía con su padre) con el teléfono en mano. Cuando llamo al U`Chans (Ryoga vivía allí), contesto Ukyo  
  
- Diga?  
  
-Ukyo? Soy Ranma  
  
- Ranma, hola, buscas a Ryoga?  
  
- Si.- Mientras pensaba "Si todavía estuviera enamorada de mí, habría saltado solo por haberla llamado. Es una suerte que ahora este con Ryoga" Minutos después, contesto Ryoga  
  
- Ranma, hola, dime  
  
- Ukyo ira al parque?  
  
- Claro, y Akane también, Cierto?  
  
- No.- Ranma entristeció la voz.- Akane esta demasiado enojada conmigo.  
  
- Pero Ranma, Akane no es ese tipo de persona  
  
- Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero esta vez va en serio. Creo que me odia  
  
- Hay un problema  
  
- Cual  
  
- Ukyo llamo para comprar unas entradas, pero le dijeron, que para entrar, hay que tener una pareja.  
  
- Fantástico, primero no iré al parque con Akane, y ahora ni siquiera podré ir  
  
- Podrías ir con una de tus admiradoras  
  
- Ni soñando, si no voy con Akane, no iré.  
  
- Bueno, podrías usar el plan B  
  
- El plan B?  
  
- Claro, podrías ir con una de sus amigas, y sacarle celos  
  
- Eso seria muy bajo, creo que así, terminara odiándome  
  
- Tienes que elegir, entre ir al parque con una chica, o no ir  
  
- Bueno, bueno, iré, Que día será?  
  
- Pasado mañana  
  
- Esta bien. Quien podría ser?  
  
- Podría ser Yura  
  
- Tienes razón, ella es muy bonita, pero que hay con Shumi.- Shumi era la persona de quien Yura estaba enamorada  
  
- Explícale el motivo, ella sabrá entenderlo  
  
- Gracias Ryoga, y buenas noche  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Ranma colgó el teléfono, y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Allí se encontró con Akane  
  
- Akane?, Oh, lo olvide, verdad que no me hablas.- Ranma fue por su vaso de leche, y cuando se estaba yendo, escucho a Akane  
  
- Lo siento  
  
- Que dijiste?.- Ranma estaba algo sorprendido  
  
- Que lo siento.- Akane ya no quería seguir indiferente.- No fue mi intención enojarme tanto  
  
- No, también fue mi culpa... yo... debí haber sido... más cuidadoso.- Ranma estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, quizás si todo resultaba bien, podría ir al parque con Akane.  
  
- Ranma, Qué querías decirme?  
  
- Eh, si tu... tu... si tu... si tu que... querías ir a... a un par... que con... con... conmigo, pasado... mañana  
  
Akane se entristeció de repente  
  
- Ranma, lo siento mucho, de veras, es que pasado mañana Íbamos a salir Nabiki, Kasumi y yo. Pero podría ser otro día?  
  
- No, Akane, bueno, disfruta tu paseo.- Ranma dejo el vaso en la mesa, y desapareció. Estaba furioso, "prefiere salir con sus hermanas a que conmigo", pensó "Bueno, apuesto a que pasaran por el parque. Le daré una pequeña sorpresa" Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ranma y Akane salieron por primera vez temprano. Por el camino, Akane y Ranma iban conversando acerca de distintos temas, pero Ranma estaba algo antipático. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, apareció Kuno. Como Ranma no estaba de humor, y tenia prisa, lo mando a volar de una sola patada. Cuando llego a clases, busco a Yura. Cuando la encontró, la llamo. Fueron a conversar algo alejados del salón. Cuando llegaron, Ranma le pregunto algo  
  
- Yura, te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones conmigo?.- Ranma se sorprendió, nunca había tenido tanta soltura con una chica.  
  
Yura por otro lado estaba algo sorprendida, de la ultima persona que la invitara a salir a ella era Ranma. Sabia que con Shumi no tendría oportunidad, pero Ranma no estaba nada mal. Había que admitir que ella lo encontraba muy apuesto, y que con ella, Ranma era educado y amable, algo que hacia enfurecer a Akane. Por eso, antes de darle la respuesta a Ranma, Yura le pregunto:  
  
- Porque quieres salir conmigo Ranma? O Alguien te hizo alguna apuesta, o algo por el estilo?  
  
- No, pero si no quieres, respeto tu decisión.- Le dijo cortésmente Ranma  
  
- No, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Yura.- Claro que quiero ir, pero solo quería saber porque la invitación. Porque tu no eres de esos chicos a los cuales les gusta invitar a las chicas a salir.  
  
- Si, lo sé- Dijo Ranma algo triste.  
  
- Pero lo digo en el buen sentido, no para herirte.- Se apresuro a decir Yura  
  
- No te preocupes.- Dijo Ranma.- Bueno, Nos juntamos, o te paso a buscar?  
  
- Podrías pasarme a buscar?.- Dijo Yura  
  
- Claro que si.- Dijo con una sonrisa Ranma.- Como iremos a las 8:00, te parece que te pase a buscar a las 7:30?  
  
- Me parece perfecto.- Dijo Yura.- Pero hay algo que me inquieta, Porque no invitaste a Akane?  
  
- Si la invite.- Dijo Ranma, mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Pero no podía ir, además, ella no tenia mucho deseos de salir conmigo  
  
- Ranma.- Yura trato de animarlo.- Tu sabes bien que Akane te quiere mucho, pero quizás ustedes hace tiempo podrían haber sido algo mas que amigos, si es que cada uno pusiera su parte. Si tu dejaras de lado tu arrogancia, y Akane su testadurez, te aseguro que estarían juntos.  
  
- Me gustaría decirle, pero qué pasaría si ella no sintiera lo mismo por ti?  
  
- No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.  
  
- Como?.- Pregunto intrigado Ranma  
  
- Dices que Akane no podía salir contigo, sabes que hará en vez?  
  
- Si, saldrá con sus hermanas  
  
- Bien, si saldrá con Nabiki, yo tengo una amiga que es la mejor amiga de Nabiki, y podría decirle a ella que le dijera que si querrían ir al parque. Entonces allí, Akane nos vería juntos, y... bueno, tu ya sabes como es ella.  
  
- Suena bien, pero no se enojara?  
  
- Escucha, solo le dará algo de celos, por lo tanto, hará algo para que tu dejes de estar conmigo.  
  
- Akane no es ese tipo de personas  
  
- Bueno, entonces, lo que haga, seguro lo hará por celos. Entonces, tu vas corriendo a hablar con ella, y ahí, le dices lo que sientes. Suena sencillo, cierto?  
  
- Si, hasta la ultima parte.  
  
- Mira, si quieres una ayuda, piensa que si dices eso, podrás entrar, no sé, a una gran batalla en la que tienes la victoria asegurada si dices esta frase "te amo"  
  
- Eso si suena fácil.- Dijo Ranma, algo mas contento.- Bien, entonces, pongamos en marcha el plan.  
  
- Así se habla, amigo.- le animo Yura.- ups!, mira que hora es, tenemos que ir a clases  
  
- Vamos!.- Dijo Ranma.  
  
Ambos entraron a clases, muy contentos, lo que extraño a todos. Durante la clase, Ranma y Yura no hacían mas que echarse miradas extrañas, algo que ponía frenética a Akane. Cuando llego el almuerzo, Akane fue a llamar a Ranma, pero se entero que iba a almorzar con Hiroshi y Daisuke.  
  
- Bueno, que remedio. Tendré que almorzar sola.- Dijo Akane.  
  
Justo en ese momento, se encontró con Yura y Yuka. Ambas la invitaron a almorzar. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, y almorzaron. Yuka fue la primera en iniciar la conversación.  
  
- Les gustaría ir a ver una película mañana a las 7:00?  
  
- Yo saldré con mis hermanas a las 8:00, así que si puedo ir.- Dijo Akane.- Y que dices tu Yura?  
  
- Em... yo... - Decía Yura, mientras pensaba "Que hago, si le digo a Akane que voy a salir con Ranma, se puede sentir muy mal, aunque también podría0 servir como una ayuda" - Lo siento, no puedo  
  
- Que vas a hacer?.- Le pregunto Akane  
  
- Voy a salir con un amigo.- Les dijo muerta de vergüenza.  
  
- Mmmm, apuesto a que saldrás con Ranma.- Le dijo en tono de broma Yuka.- por eso todo el secreteo de hoy en la mañana.  
  
- No!, Como crees!.- Dijo Yura.- Ranma y yo solo somos amigos, además, tu sabes mejor que el no es de esos chicos a los cuales les gusta invitar a las chicas a salir.  
  
- Si, lo sé, Yura, solo bromeaba.- Le dijo Yuka. Pero había algo en la respuesta de Yura que a Akane le preocupaba.  
  
- Me disculpan chicas?, Tengo que ir a hacer algo pendiente.- Akane agarro sus potes, y salió corriendo. Yura pensó "Espero que el plan resulte bien. Akane es más sensible de lo que creí"  
  
Mientras tanto, Ranma estaba vagabundeando por la escuela, y encontró a Ukyo y a Ryoga conversando y comiendo juntos.  
  
- Encontré a un par de tortolitos.- Dijo Ranma en broma. Ukyo y Ryoga se pusieron algo rojos.  
  
- Que pasa Ranma?.- Le pregunto Ukyo.- Pensé que estarías con Akane.  
  
- Tuvo un problema con ella, Ukyo.- dijo Ryoga.  
  
- Bueno, espero que se reconcilien, para que podamos ir todos juntos al parque.- le dijo Ukyo  
  
- Yo iré al parque, pero no con Akane, si no con una amiga.- Le dijo Ranma  
  
- El va a ir con Yura.- Le dijo Ryoga a Ukyo.  
  
- Con Yura?.- Dijo Ukyo, algo sorprendida.- Y como se lo vas a decir a Akane?  
  
- Bueno, pues, yo... - Ranma no había pensado en eso.  
  
- Dile que iras a U´Chans.- Le dijo Ryoga.- Y de allí pasas a buscar a Yura, y nos vamos todos juntos al parque.- Le dijo Ryoga.- Qué les parece?  
  
- A mí me parece bien.- Dijo Ranma  
  
- Pues a mi no.- Dijo Ukyo.- Prefiero que nos juntemos en otro lugar, qué tal en el Parque Laberinto?  
  
- Bien, si tu prefieres.- Le dijeron a Ukyo.- Pero tu pagas el taxi, porque de allí saldría mas caro  
  
- Ustedes son los caballeros!.- Les dijo Ukyo.- Ustedes deben pagar!  
  
- Quedaremos en la ruina.- Le susurro Ranma a Ryoga.- sale muy caro un taxi  
  
- Que dijiste Ranma Saotome?  
  
- Eh, digo que ya deberíamos entrar a clases, porque ya tocaron el timbre.- dijo algo nervioso.  
  
Ryoga se despidió de Ranma y Ukyo, mientras ambos entraban a clases. En el camino, se encontraron con Akane.  
  
- Ranma, necesito hablar algo contigo  
  
- Akane, ya tocaron el timbre.- Dijo Ranma  
  
- Es urgente, le pedí permiso al profesor para salir a buscarte.- Le dijo Akane, muy apurada  
  
- Esta bien, te escucho.- Le dijo Ranma  
  
- No aquí, ven, sígueme.- Akane lo tomo de la mano, y salieron al lugar en donde ella y Él acostumbraban a almorzar.  
  
- Ranma, tu... tu... - Akane se estaba empezando a arrepentir  
  
- Yo que?.- Le dijo Ranma, algo exasperado  
  
- Ah!, Se me olvido.- Dijo Akane. Ranma cayo al suelo, con una gota.  
  
- Bien, entonces entremos a clases.- Y se fue, con Akane detrás pensando "Si le digo, quizás piense que estoy celosa, y lo peor es que creo que... lo estoy"  
  
Cuando entraron a clases, justo tenían una prueba. A medida que los alumnos iban terminando, se iban yendo. Luego, solo quedaron Ranma, Yuka, Yura y Akane. La primera en terminar fue Yuka  
  
- Chicas, las espero afuera  
  
La segunda fue Akane, quien salió rápido para estar con Yuka.  
  
- Espérame aquí, quiero asegurarme de algo  
  
- No me digas que vas a espiar a Ranma con Yura?.- Le dijo Yuka  
  
- No, solo voy a esperar a Ranma.  
  
- Akane, deja que el viva también, además, el tiene derecho a estar solo con quien se le dé la gana.- Yuka no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, cosa que a Akane, lo que dijo Yuka, le cayo mal. Pero igual se fueron las dos.  
  
Luego fue el turno de Yura terminar, y le estuvo haciendo señas a Ranma para que terminara, pero Ranma tenia la hoja casi en blanco "Diablos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" pensó " Me preocupa la reacción que tendrá Akane cuando se lo diga... ya, concéntrate en la prueba" pero Ranma no podía pensar en nada mas que en eso. Al final, algo harto, entrego la hoja al profesor, quien le dijo muy enojado  
  
- OTRA HOJA EN BLANCO, SAOTOME, Y HARE QUE TE EXPULSEN!!!! COMO PUEDES SER TAN PATETICO!!!! - Lo siento profesor, es que no estudie.- Le dijo Ranma - PUES TE VAS A SENTAR A TERMINAR ESTA PRUEBA, O SI NO, TU HOJA DE CALIFICACIONES NO SERA MUY DIFERENTE A LA NOTA DE ESTA PRUEBA QUE TIENES EN LA MANO, CON LA EXCEPCION DE QUE SERA POR TODO EL AÑO!!!! - Esta bien.- Dijo Ranma, algo asustado, mientras el profesor volvía a revisar pruebas.  
  
Ranma se fue a sentar, pero todo fue en vano. De repente, Yura se paro, y tiro el lápiz, dejando la prueba en la mesa de Ranma, para que este la copiara. Este, sin esperar mucho, la copio entera, y se la devolvió al profesor. Cuando al final, ambos entregaron, salieron corriendo, antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta. Eran las 5:00 cuando salieron de clases.  
  
- Gracias Yura, no sabes de la que me salvaste.  
  
- No hay de que.- Dijo Yura, pero luego se escondió detrás de Ranma  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
- Es... es Shumi.- Dijo ella, sonrojándose  
  
- Pero no seas tonta, anda y habla con el- Le dijo Ranma  
  
- Y tu?.- Pregunto Yura  
  
- Volveré solo, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Ranma  
  
Yura se acerco lentamente a Shumi para hablar con el, y terminaron hablando de varias cosas. Al final, Shumi invito a Yura a un helado.  
  
- Que suerte tiene Yura.- Dijo, mientras entristecía la voz.- En cambio yo...  
  
Siguió caminando hacia el dojo, y cuando llego, solo estaba Soun y Genma, jugando damas. Ranma se dirigió a entrenar, a ver si podía relajarse un poco. Cuando termino, se sorprendió ver que Akane lo estaba mirando. Ranma se acerco a Akane, y le dijo  
  
- Que pasa Akane?  
  
- Nada, solo venia a ver... que hacías- Dijo Akane algo nerviosa  
  
- Ah, solo estoy entrenando.- Ranma dudo un poco.- Quieres... quieres entrenar conmigo?  
  
- Bue... bueno.- Dijo Akane algo nerviosa  
  
Ambos tuvieron un gran entrenamiento, Akane cada día mejoraba mas, llegaría un día en que superaría a Ranma. Al terminar el entrenamiento, ambo fueron a comer, y posteriormente, a dormir.  
  
Eran las 12:00 de la noche, cuando Akane despertó de una pesadilla. Se levanto a tomar un vaso de leche, y cuando iba bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Nabiki  
  
- Nabiki?, Que te paso? Tu no eres de las que acostumbran a desvelarse.- Le dijo Akane  
  
- Nada, solo venia por un vaso de agua.  
  
- Bien.- Akane se sirvió su aso de leche, y cuando ya iba saliendo, Nabiki le dijo:  
  
- Ah, Akane, antes de que me olvide, saldrá con nosotros mañana Kuno, de acuerdo?  
  
- Kuno??!!.- Akane se dijo "Si sale Kuno con nosotros... no será un buen día"  
  
- Si, tienes algún problema?.- Dijo Nabiki alzando una ceja  
  
- No!, En lo absoluto, solo... me pareció algo extraño. Bueno, buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches hermana.- Akane iba pasando por el cuarto de Ranma, cuando no se aguanto la curiosidad, y entro a la pieza.  
  
Allí estaba el tío Genma, y Ranma, roncando como unos orangutanes. Akane se acerco lentamente a Ranma, y lo miro dulcemente."Que tierno se ve Ranma así" se dijo "Ojala siempre tuviera este gesto". Akane de repente, recordó las innumerables peleas con Ranma, y al final, recordó como el se le había declarado cuando la creyó muerta en Jusenkyo. Sin que ella quisiera, dos lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Ranma. Este, se movió un poco, y siguió durmiendo. Akane lentamente se levanto, y se fue a dormir a su habitación.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ranma y Akane llegaron tarde a la escuela por un atraso estúpido de Ranma. Pero eso no fue lo peor.  
  
- Saotome Ranma y Tsukai Yura. Vengan a mi escritorio, por favor.- Ranma y Yura se miraron, y lenta y silenciosamente se levantaron y se acercaron al escritorio.  
  
- Díganme algo, los dos. Que cosa soy yo?.- Ninguno de los dos respondió, hasta que Yura respondió casi en un susurro  
  
- Un profesor  
  
- Exacto, Tsukai!, Y un profesor debe tener ciertas... características para poder serlo, o no?  
  
- S... sí- Respondió Ranma  
  
- Y un profesor debe tener inteligencia, y ser astuto, o no, Saotome y Tsukai  
  
- SÌ- Respondieron ambos  
  
- Y SI SABIAN ES, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LO PROCESARON EN SUS PEQUEÑOS Y ENDEMONIADOS CEREBROS!!!!! CUALQUIER TONTO SE DARIA CUENTA DE ESTO!!!!.- El profesor saco las pruebas de Ranma y de Yura, y se las mostró a ambos  
  
- Yo no noto nada anormal.- Dijo Ranma, haciéndose el tonto  
  
- PUES ENTONCES NECESITAS GAFAS, SAOTOME, PORQUE ES OBVIO QUE SE COPIARON AMBOS!!!!! O SI NO EXPLIQUENME EL PORQUE DE LAS PRUEBAS TAN IGUALES!!!!  
  
- Yo... yo.- Ranma no sabia que decir, ya que estaban enfrente de todo el curso. Al final, nadie dijo nada, y el profesor los suspendió.  
  
Ranma y Yura se fueron caminando hacia sus casas, y cuando llegaron a casa de Yura, ambos se despidieron, y Ranma le dijo:  
  
- Nos vemos a las 7:30.  
  
- De acuerdo.- Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla ( como amigos, no piensen mal), y Yura entro a su casa.  
  
Ranma se fue a su casa, cuando a los lejos, escucho un "Ranma!!" se trataba de Ukyo, que venia saliendo de la escuela.  
  
- Ukyo! Porque tan temprano?  
  
- El profesor nos dio la tarde libre, no lo encuentras genial?.- Dijo Ukyo emocionada  
  
- Si, es genial.- Ranma no sonaba muy emocionado.- A mi me suspendieron.  
  
- Vamos Ranma, se que esa no es la verdadera razón de que este así, que te pasa?.- Le pregunto Ukyo, mientras se acercaba  
  
- Veras... es que no se como decirle a Akane.  
  
- No le digas nada.- Le dijo Ukyo, convencida de que funcionaria.- Ni siquiera hables con ella. Solo por este día, ignórala.  
  
- Voy a intentarlo, aunque va a resultar algo difícil.- Le dijo Ranma, mientras seguían caminando.- Ukyo, te dejo aquí, tengo que comprar algo para Yura.  
  
- Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7:30.- Ambos se despidieron, y Ranma se dirigió a una florería, donde compro una amapola. Cuando llego al dojo, se encontró con Nabiki.  
  
- Ranma... para quien es esa flor?.- Le pregunto picadamente  
  
- Para.... para... - Ranma no sabia que decir  
  
- Tranquilo Ranma, no le diré a Akane que le compraste una flor... por la vasta suma de 2000 yens.  
  
- Bien...- Ranma saco de su bolsillo, algunos yens, y se los paso a Nabiki. Esta se fue muy contenta, mientras Ranma se encerraba en su habitación  
  
Durante toda la tarde, no se le vio ni la sombra a Ranma. Akane estaba molesta y triste "Quizás esta enojado por mi culpa" pensó.  
  
A las 7:00, Ranma anuncio que saldría toda la noche. Sin mas explicaciones, salió, con una gran bolsa. Llego a la casa de Ukyo, cuando esta estaba saliendo de la ducha  
  
- Hola Ranma, que pasa?  
  
- Veras... es que no podía arreglarme allí, así es que yo me preguntaba si tu... - Ukyo lo paro  
  
- Por supuesto. Con la condición de que permanezcas en el baño.  
  
- Bien.- Ranma se metió en el baño, y se dio una ducha rápida, ya que el tiempo lo tenia en su contra. Se vistió diferente a como siempre se vestía, se puso una polera azul manga larga, con unos pantalones blancos, y sus típicos zapatos. Se peino, y arreglo sus últimos detalles a las 7:20. Cuando salió de el baño, Ukyo estaba lista  
  
- Vaya, Ranma, te ves muy bien!.- Le dijo Ukyo  
  
- Y tu también Ukyo.- Había que admitir que Ukyo se veía muy bonita. Se había puesto un kinomo oriental (no de los largos) azul, con bordes dorados, y un broche de oro. Se había dejado el pelo totalmente suelto, y se había maquillado un poco. había que admitir que se veía preciosa.  
  
- Ya llegue!.- Se escucho un voz en el pasillo  
  
- Hola Ryoga!.- Dijo Ukyo  
  
- Que tal Ukyo!.- Ryoga abrazo a Ukyo, y le dijo.- Que tal me veo?  
  
- Te ves estupendo.- Ryoga se había puesto una polera blanca, y unos pantalones cafés. Se había sacado el pañuelo de la cabeza. Era sencillo, pero se veía muy bien.  
  
- Hola Ryoga!.- Dijo Ranma  
  
- Que sorpresa Ranma!.- Dijo Ryoga.- Por que estas aquí tan temprano?  
  
- No podía vestirme en casa de Akane, así que me decidí venir para acá.- Miro su reloj.- Son las 7:30!!. Tengo que ir por Yura. Nos vemos en....  
  
- En la florería.- Dijo Ryoga.- Yura vive unas casas mas abajo  
  
- Bien.- Dijo Ranma.- Adiós, y nos vemos!  
  
Ranma salió, y corrió hacia la casa de Yura. Cuando llego, este toco el timbre, y salió Yura  
  
- Hola Ranma.  
  
- Ho... hola Yura.- Ranma tenia que admitir que Yura se veía espectacular. Traía puesto una polera rayada celeste y blanca, a los hombros, tenia una falda corta celeste, y unas patas apretadas blancas. Se había maquillado, y se había dejado el pelo suelto (Generalmente se hacia una cola, y ella tiene el pelo corto, hasta los hombros)  
  
- Gracias.- Yura se sonrojo un poco.- Nos vamos?  
  
- Claro.- Ranma le entrego la flor, y Yura se la recibió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.- Nos juntaremos en la florería  
  
- Bien  
  
Por el camino no hubo tema de conversación, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos, por que ojala el plan estuviera dando resultado. Cuando llegaron, Ukyo y Ryouga estaban esperándolos, y se subieron a un taxi, que lo pagaron entre Ranma y Ryouga  
  
- Quede en la quiebra.- Dijo Ranma, con cascadas en los ojos  
  
- Y yo también.- Dijo Ryouga, con cascaditas también  
  
- Ranma, te devolveré el dinero, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Yura  
  
- No te preocupes, solo bromeo.- Le dijo, Ranma, sonriendo.  
  
Cuando llegaron, pagaron los boletos, y comenzó la diversión Se subieron a la montaña rusa, a los carritos chocones, etc. Por ultimo, decidieron subirse a la rueda de la fortuna  
  
- Ranma.- Lo llamo Yura.- Esto esta mal, no he visto a Akane, en todo este rato  
  
- Yo tampoco.- Dijo Ranma.- Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que vendrá.  
  
Se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa. De repente, Ranma noto a Yura mas nerviosa de lo normal, como que tiritaba  
  
- Tienes frío?  
  
- Algo.- Dijo Yura. Ranma se sentó al lado de ella, y la abrazo.  
  
- Así estas mejor?  
  
- Si.- Yura miro a Ranma, y este la miro. Sus caras se comenzaron a acercar, y lentamente, sus labios también. Yura pensaba "Que hago, que hago, esto no era parte del plan, pero... no estoy segura de querer parar". Al final, se dieron un corto beso. Ranma la miro confundido  
  
- Yura... que hice?  
  
- Supongo... supongo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona, te enamoras de ella.- Yura se acerco a Ranma.- Me gustas, Ranma  
  
- Yura...- Ranma bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento, tu sabes que yo estoy enamorada de Akane.  
  
- Si lo se, Ranma.- Yura agacho la cabeza.- Solo, solo quería que lo supieras, porque el peso de esto, ya me carcomía  
  
- Yura, tranquila, nada de esto cambiara nuestra relación.- Ranma la acerco, y la beso.- Aunque hay que admitir, que me atraes.  
  
- Bien, algo llevo.- Ranma se rió, y justo, bajaron de la rueda. De repente, sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la camisa, y lo tiraba contra una pared. Ranma cayó con un golpe seco  
  
- RANMA SAOTOME, ERES UN ESTUPIDO, FRESCO!!!!!!!.- Era Akane. Akane había llegado hace poco, y cuando estaba esperando para subirse a la rueda, vio como Ranma y Yura se besaban  
  
- Akane... todo esto tiene una explicación.- Dijo Ranma, tratando de calmarla. Pero Akane, no escuchaba razones.  
  
- CALLATE!!!! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, IDIOTA!!!!.- Akane lo empezó a golpear, pero Ranma lo esquivaba todo. De repente, agarro a Akane y se la llevo de allí. Llego a una parte escondida de el parque, donde había una banca y dos árboles. Ranma sentó a Akane, y la trato de tranquilizar  
  
- Akane, por favor escúchame  
  
- Ranma...- Akane empezó a llorar.- Ranma... que te hice... para merecer esto? Yo no acepto salir contigo... por un asunto familiar... y tu vas y me engañas con... con mi mejor amiga, ERES UN FRESCO!!!!  
  
- Akane, hay una buena explicación para esto  
  
- Ranma, mas vale que sea buena.- Akane todavía seguía llorando, y Ranma la miro a los ojos, el brillo de la luna, reflejado en su cara, la hacia ver divina "Es tan hermosa..." pensó Ranma  
  
- Akane... Yura y yo planeamos esto... para que estuvieras... ce... celosa  
  
- Ah, si? Pues te felicito, Ranma Saotome, te has ganado el premio, por ser el tonto más hiriente de la Tierra  
  
- Akane, no entiendes nada, porque crees que te quería poner celosa?.- Akane lo pensó y lo pensó, pero la primera idea no quería aceptarla, o no la creía "Ranma esta... Ranma esta..."  
  
- No se.- Respondió Akane, lo mas normal que pudo. De repente, Ranma la atrajo hacia el, y como nunca lo había echo, la beso. Akane estaba sorprendida, pero luego se dejo llevar. Al principio, no se despegaron, pero luego, se separaron. Ranma la miro, y pensando en lo que le había dicho Yura, le dijo:  
  
- Akane, yo... yo... yo te amo  
  
- Ranma...- Akane lo abrazo muy fuerte, mientras le decía.- Yo también te amo, y siempre lo he hecho, desde que te vi. Solo... solo que pensé que tu me odiabas, por ser tan poco femenina  
  
- Quieres que te diga algo? Me encanta eso de ti.- Le dijo Ranma, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte. De repente, sintió que su hombro se mojaba, pero sabia que eran lagrimas de alegría, porque al fin, ambos conseguían declararse y estar juntos.  
  
FIN  
  
N.A: Hola!!!! Bien, este es un fic del que me siento orgullosa, es algo largo (Algo, seguro xD), pero bueno, me esmere mas que en los otros fics que he hecho de Ranma. Bien, me despido, chaus!! Takami ^^ 


End file.
